codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Episodes
This is a list of all of the Code Lyoko and Code Lyoko Evolution episodes currently made. Pilot: Garage Kids (2001) Promotional Poster]] ::Main article: Garage Kids Garage Kids was a short pilot that introduced the concept of Code Lyoko. The content no longer fits with Code Lyoko canon; The Lyoko Warriors have their Lyoko powers on Earth, particularly shown by Yumi's telekinesis. The atmosphere is darker, perhaps too much for a kid show. The characters' voices are different, and there was no mention of Lyoko or Aelita. The virtual world is called Xanadu instead of Lyoko. Garage Kids got its character models and animation styles from Les enfants. Code Lyoko: Prequel (2006) Before the third season aired, there were two-part prequel episodes aired, telling about how Lyoko Warriors met with each other and how they discovered the supercomputer, the virtual world of Lyoko, Aelita and X.A.N.A. and how the Lyoko warriors were founded. Code Lyoko: Season 1 (2003-2004) Trivia *There was little linear storyline in Season 1. The big deal (Time Reversion does not resurrect humans) was only explained in Teddygozilla and the final cliffhanger Code: Earth/False Start; but all other episodes could be seen in any order, or even not seen, and you can understand the whole story. That's why we see Theo in episode, Claustrophobia, and Taelia is fully forgotten after The Girl of the Dreams. Interview with writer team of French forum revealed that it was a channel's exigence: they wanted kids to understand the story even if they miss some episodes or even if the channel released them in the wrong order. The only obvious arching is with the following: *Code: Earth and False Start *The Girl of the Dreams and Image Problem shared the Guardian. *Ghost Channel and a season 4 episode: Distant Memory, since the latter used the Simulation Bubble introduced in the former. Code Lyoko: Season 2 (2005-2006) Trivia *In Season 2, scenarists were allowed to make a linear global storyline. Of course, there is still a full story in each episode. *In Season 2, the Moonscoop logo replaced the Antefilms logo, due to the merger of Antefilms and France Animation. *Season 2 was the first season where the vehicles are included in Cutscenes. Code Lyoko: Season 3 (2006) Code Lyoko: Season 4 (2007) Trivia *Cartoon Network USA did not air episode 78 (Lab Rat), nor did they air the last seven episodes of Season 4; instead these episodes were aired online. *William got promoted to the title sequence in this season. *In countries where Code Lyoko is licensed, season 4 is aired the least. The licensed airings in many countries, such as Japan and Indonesia, only covers seasons 1-3. Code Lyoko Evolution (2012-2013) Trivia *The original episode titles are in French and there are multiple possible translations for some titles. Therefore, the English titles are not official. *''Code Lyoko Evolution'' airs on France 4 in France. During the season's original run, France 4 decided (without consulting Moonscoop) to re-air episodes 1-18 beginning in May, the week after episode 18's original screening, and ending in September. According to TV guides, a second hiatus is looking likely once episode 18 airs again.http://en.codelyoko.fr/index2.php?page=lirenews&id_news=1657 However, Canal J began showing the episodes in November, so the last seven episodes of the first season arrived earlier than expected. *Episode 114 of the series, The Trap, was released on iTunes France at the start of the unexpected hiatus, but shortly removed. *During the first hiatus, the last seven episodes of the first season had aired on the Hungarian and Romanian channel Megamax. Consequently, most bootleg episodes have the Megamax logo in them. *Cartoon Network USA will not air the season, but instead it will air on Kabillion. A pilot episode of the dub was released on February 28, 2013. *As of April 8, 2011 all seasons are on iTunes France to buy and rent. See also *Code Lyoko Cutscenes ca:Capítols es:Episodios de Código Lyoko fr:Liste des épisodes gl:Episodios it:Episodi pl:Spis odcinków pt:Episódios ro:Episoade ru:Список серий sr:Списак епизода Category:Lists Category:Episodes Category:Season